Sticking by him
by SuperHeroFanGurl
Summary: Watching Harry speak at Fred's funeral, his friends make a silent promise to look after him, because the war left Harry broken. And it's time they noticed his pain... SEQUAL to 'All he felt was shame'.


**An: Well, here it is, the sequel! It's very vague, but I hope you enjoy it! I looked at the Poll results and have sorted out a bit of a compromise... this is going to be interesting...**

**Warning: If you haven't read 'All he felt was shame' then some of this is bound to be confusing.**

**Disclaimer: If I was richer, blonder, older and a better writer... maybe I could pass for Ms Rowling...**

* * *

They watched his expression, filled with pain and self-loathing, as he spoke to the crowd. Felt their stomachs churn as they saw the despair in his eyes. And felt their hearts break as tears began to fall.

Watching Harry stand at that podium and pour is heart out to the crowd bellow was like a knife to the gut. And everyone who knew him suddenly realised just how strong he had been. Because the pain the felt at that moment, in that graveyard, was something that he had had to endure throughout his whole life.

And it pained them to know that they hadn't really been there for him.

Memories, so distant now, flashed through their minds as they watched his lips move; memories of whispers of comfort and passing hugs.

Hermione remembered a time when harsh words fell from her lips, tasting bitter on her tongue and sounded sharp and cruel. Words that she could see cutting into him like arrows piercing the skin, could see the flicker of hurt that flashed through his eyes before being replaced by fire, as angered retorts were flung back at her.

She could remember coming down on him hard in sixth year, yelling at him, glaring at him and sometimes ignoring him completely. Every time, forgetting his grief and mourning, convincing herself that he was fine, that he would stay strong. Because that's what Harry did, that's what he always did.

She could remember the bitter conversations that she had with Ron as they sat in the tent, night after night while the war raged on around them. Questions of why Harry didn't do more rolling off her tongue, completely disregarding the fact that she knew he was doing everything he could, that he was no better than they were and knew no more than them.

More tears welled up and her vision blurred as she recalled her past actions. Blinking rapidly, the tears spilled out onto her cheeks and she hurriedly whipped them away.

Looking up at her best friend, she amended her earlier statement, the one about him being no better. Because the truth was that, he was the best of them, for sticking by them even when they turned their backs, for being the best friend that he possibly could... for being their brother.

Choking back a sob, the brunette reached out and grasped her boyfriend's hand, gripping it tightly.

Around her, others were having similar thoughts, having disregarded Harry's feelings also and they felt lingering regret settle on their hearts. Looking up at the small young man, standing before them, some couldn't help but wonder how someone who, at this moment, looked so fragile, so vulnerable, could have accomplished what he did.

Harry's heartfelt speech echoed across the cemetery and shook their foundations to the core. Drawing on their emotions and tugging on their heartstrings. And as Harry's voice cracked as he spoke Fred's name, Hermione almost leaped up herself but was stopped as she felt a shift at her side and watched as Ron walked up to Harry, wrapping him in his arms and continuing the speech.

Eventually, the last of the words spilled from his lips and the red-head left, taking Harry with him. And at that moment, Hermione knew that the roles were forever going to be reversed, the from now on, it was up to _them _to look after Harry, for he had been strong long enough.

* * *

The years passed in a blur; camera flashes and yelling reporters fading into the background.

Days and nights of yelling, ranting about the unfairness of it all, crying until there were no more tears to shed, melded into one. The healing process took many years and there were many bumps along the way, but they got there in the end.

Then there were echoes of laughter and cheers of celebration filled the nights. Dancing, travelling, loving, _living. _

And eventually there was the chiming of wedding bells filling the air as happiness replaced the sadness. The cry of a baby entering the world as the children became the parents. Days passed and with each day more changed and the happiness grew. Of course there was sadness as well, but it was smothered by the joyous feeling of freedom settling in their hearts.

Over time, they moved on from the war, forging new memories to replace the nightmares that still lingered in their sleep. But all the while, they stuck by him, Ron and Hermione more than anyone else, doing their best to put a smile on his face.

And although they resented the years of the war where they were oblivious and ignorant, in time, they found that it was those events that shaped who they were in years to come. And on some level... they were grateful...

Because even though it was a bumpy ride, filled with pain and grief, they were now able to watch as Harry's eyes lit up with joy and laughter. They were able to see him live freely. They were able to see him happy.

And to them... that's all that really mattered...

* * *

**An: And it's done! Let me know what you think, personally I hate it, but I still want your opinions.**

** So please review... pwease?**


End file.
